Aldaris Incident
The Aldaris Incident (known to the Eteno as the Dhragolon-Eteno War) was a dangerous event in galactic history. Prior to it, an assault of the combined forces of the Eteno Empire and the Dhragolon was held against the Kklxin. The plan was to trap a major portion of Kklxin forces on the surface of Aldaris 29 using a device to amplify gravity. However, the device malfunctioned and split the planet in half. As the destruction of a planet is strictly against Dhragolon Commandments, the Dhragolon immediately attacked their Eteno allies starting a war between the two superpowers which lasted for several weeks. Major Battles Most of the fighting took place in Eteno territory. The main combatants were the whole Eteno Empire against any Dhragolon forces who originally came to assist with the Kklxin War. Battle of Vassis The Battle of Vassis occured midway through the short war, with several thousand Dhragolon knights making an attack on the colony of Vassis. Eteno troops put up stiff resistance, but were defeated in the end. Dhragolon knights advanced through the main colony, fighting entrenched but outnumbered Eteno troops. Finally, around five remaining Dhragolon knights cleared out the city and secured the colony. Yanya Assault Several Divisions of Eteno armored units managed to get past the dangerous Yanyarigan cloud on their transports and captured the Dhragolon research outpost of Yanya. An ancient artifact capable of warping the user to any location in the universe was discovered there though the Eteno declined to use it, noting the risk of it falling into an enemy's hands. It was slated for smelting, but instead was used to expell Uszaroth from our dimension at the closing stage of the war. Battle of Ognian A major long-range missile base in the North-Western regions of the EIT Groxlands, Ognian was identified as an important target for the KWD to capture, in hopes that it would open up possibilities for accessing other Eteno colonies with less resistance. Military installations scattered across the surface of Ognian are separated by wide, rolling plains, and the occasional city. Almost 500,000 Dhragolon warriors were dispatched to attack 50,000,000 Eteno soldiers. What was most important about Ognian was that it allowed for a clash of two radically different military doctrines. Eteno forces, who took full advantage of their impressive mechanized units, could surround and defeat Dhragolon forces on open ground. With so few numbers compared to their foes, and great lack of cover in the plains, Eteno artillery and vehicle attacks ensured dominance when outside of the cities or bases. Fleets of Eteno helicopters also served to increase their mobility. However, when the battles took to the streets of civilian settlements and Eteno military bases, Dhragolon warriors found themselves winning victory after victory. Eteno infantry were unprepared for such a devastating close-combat force. This forced Eteno forces to mostly stay out of urban areas and missile bases, instead opting to destroy missiles and booby-trap settlements before Dhragolon would move in to replace them. The Battle of Ognian lasted the entire war, officially and unofficially being inconclusive. Both sides suffered proportionally equal casualties. Aftermath There were numerous casualities on both sides and many Eteno colonies were ruined. Fortunately, the war ended rather suddenly when the Dhragolon were able to remove the curse they put on the Eteno originally.﻿ Category:Wars and Battles